


Instinct of the Heart

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha Becker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic Tendencies, Conner-centric, Lester is really a big softy, M/M, Omega Conner, References to Knotting, Season 3 team, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: Connor is an Omega that never wanted anyone to know but when the Alpha of his dreams walks into the ARC there is only so much he can do to keep his secret.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is Un-beta'd any mistakes are my own.  
> Primeval is not mine. 
> 
> Tags and trigger warnings will be added as this fic goes on. Individual chapters will have additional trigger warnings if needed. 
> 
> This will be mostly canon until Series 3 episode 6 and then it goes a bit sideways. 
> 
> It's implied that Stephen didn't die but it's not important to the story as a whole. 
> 
> Also for those that aren't familiar:  
> Alpha's can be male or female, are dominate, have high protective instincts, heightened sense of smell, and have knots.  
> Beta's can be male or female and are, basically, normal humans.  
> Omega's can be male or female, are submissive to Alpha's, have protective instincts when it comes to pack and their Dens (total mama bears), heightened sense of smell, go into heats, and can have children.

There was one truth that Connor always accepted: being an Omega sucked. The only thing worse than being an Omega was being a male Omega. There were many stereotypes of the rarer gender and none were very pleasant. 

Having been raised by less than forgiving parents Connor knew that the world would never take kindly to his gender. So as soon as he was able he searched for a way to keep his status a secret. 

Soon Connor came across the idea of suppressants. They weren’t legal but it would be easier to pretend to be a male beta than to be a male Omega. It was hard for him as a younger teen to get suppressants but with the increased popularity of the internet and Connor’s own ability to write code he was soon acquiring enough suppressants to fend off his heats and keep his scent under control. 

So Connor never betrayed his true status and soon was off to university and ready to become a doctor. A PhD doctor, not a sick people doctor, he was quick to remind everyone. 

It was relatively painless for Connor to write his dissertation but much harder to actually contact his ever absent professor. As soon as Connor was actually able to turn in his dissertation, with a stunning revolution of a conspiracy right under his nose, his life was thrown down a rabbit hole. 

Connor’s life working at the ARC wasn’t so different from before. He had a hot Beta flatmate, a good team of mostly Beta scientists and scholars, and the military personal was distant enough that Connor didn’t fear the few alpha’s that weren’t bonded scenting him even through the suppressants. 

The worst part came when the pack he formed with his team mates was thrown into a loop by Helen Cutter, the Beta bitch with the idea that she could make a difference in how the world worked. She thought that all the world needed was Betas and she would work to prove it or change time. 

She slowly made Stephen turn to her side. He had always been confused about his Beta identity and felt the need to show more dominance then was typical for his status and Helen made it even worse.

It had gotten so bad that Connor found himself distancing himself from the dominant Beta. He was much too Alpha and Connor’s inner Omega started fighting to appease the Beta that it had accepted as pack.

The young Omega yearned to sooth the conflict in his packmate and reassure Stephen that there was an Alpha that would take on the responsibilities that seemed to overwhelm the Beta. Connor fought that feeling tooth and nail, that was not something a Beta did and if he spent extra time arranging his own bed into a nest on the days when his pack seemed to be splitting at the seams well no one but he and Rex had to know. 

When Stephen separated from the pack completely Connor was conflicted. He was sad to loose a friend but happy that his Omega instincts were finally able to calm down. There was only so much the suppressants could do. 

Of course, the calm for Connor only lasted until Lester brought in a new “protector” for the team. 

Captain Becker was an Alpha no doubt about that. He was dominate, fit, and he smelled like the morning after fresh snow fall, all crisp and clean, mixed with rich hot chocolate. His scent was heady and Connor almost whimpered when he stepped closer. 

One thing he knew for sure, Connor was in trouble.


	2. Chapter Two

Working with Becker, proved difficult on Connor’s part. He had to constantly be on guard for the Alpha Captain and try not to sniff in his direction whenever the wind changed. Not that it changed much in the ARC but they did share a locker room and that was more than enough. 

Alphas and Omegas would never share such intimate space in normal circumstances but Connor had convinced everyone that he was a Beta so well that no one batted an eyelash when the Alpha moved into the space. 

Connor was determined to always catch a shower at home rather than at the ARC after that. The scent neutralizing soaps he started to use weren’t standard issue, another dark web purchase, and would surely raise questions if they were spotted. 

The world wasn’t on Connor’s side though when Abby, the wonderfully oblivious Beta that she was, tossed the Omega out. Having no Den and no where to go that was safe, Connor opted to stay at the ARC. It was close to pack, at least, and Sid and Nancy would be relatively safe there. 

It was much harder to avoid the Alphas of the ARC and almost impossible to keep his scent entirely hidden but Connor worked it out... until he was caught with his trousers off, literally. 

——  
The wicked cold of fending off the fungus monster was still seeped into Connor’s bones as he made himself a cuppa. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bundle of blankets up in his loft bed at Abby’s flat and nest but that couldn’t happen. 

He popped a suppressant and chased it with some of the too hot liquid. Before a slight growl had the hair lifting on the back of his neck. 

“Are you living here?”

Connor eyes squeezed shut for a second before he turned around and opened them. The Omega watched as his boss’s nostrils flared as the stoic Bonded-Alpha eyed him. 

“Yes.”

“I can’t have you sleeping in the ARC. It’s against many Health and Safety codes,” Lester said primly. 

“Sorry...” Connor said looking around trying to think of anywhere he could likely stay. 

“I have a flat that I rent in the city that I stay on weekdays. You’re welcome to stay there until you find something,” the Bonded-Alpha stayed matter-o-factly as if commented on the weather. He then tossed a set of keys at the young Omega before turning away. 

Connor smiled, his sarcastic and stoic boss was a big softy at heart and now he would be safe. While Lester being an Alpha was less than ideal, his Bond status meant he wasn’t going to be ruled by his instincts when it come to Omegas that weren’t his Bondmate. So likely if Lester did sniff out Connor’s secret he wouldn’t react too badly, in theory anyway. 

Connor’s experiences with Alphas that knew his status hadn’t been great, to say the least, and he never wanted to repeat any experience like that again. 

Connor had planned to be as unobstructive as possible but when he entered the flat there was no life there. Lester’s bonded Alpha scent was faint in every room but the master bedroom and everything else was so magazine perfect it made his instincts twitchy with a need to make it more Den like and as such more like a home. 

Moving into the spare room was just as easy as it was distressing. It was so... sterile. A dresser in one corner and a bed made to military standard, sheets and duvet forced into tight folds around each corner. The single pillow, with the open end of the case tucked inside of itself, had clean lines as well. This minimal and efficient style wasn’t something that Connor’s instincts could accept. 

So the Omega set out to get Sid and Nancy settled before looking through all the available cupboards for any spare bed clothes. He found the minimum spare sheets in the hall cupboard and nothing else. Not even an extra pillow. 

So even though Connor had set out to put his things away and add the extra sheets to his bed, the Omega ended up covered in a circle of the bed clothes and every article of clothing he had. In the tiny nest, that was filling with familiar scent, Connor curled around the two diictodons and fell into the first restful sleep he had in days. 

——

This was how Lester found him hours later. 

“You’re an Omega.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester reacts to his revelation and Sid reacts to Lester’s anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suspected abuse.

Connor woke to someone speaking. His head was fuzzy but the movement of the diictodons was helping him come out of his content fog. When he took a deep breath his entire body stiffened. The bitter smell of anger filled the air causing the Omega to whimper softly and glance up at the Alpha. 

“Connor,” Lester said with a slight growl. 

“Lester?” Conner squeaked sitting up so suddenly that Nancy went tumbling to the end of the bed with a startled cry. “Nancy!” 

“What in hell do you think you’re playing at?” Growled the Alpha. 

“I donno wha’cha mean,” Connor said while scooping up Nancy and cooing at her. His accent thickening in distress. The anger scent had spiked. 

“You’re an Omega!” Lester said with a growl. He took a deep breath which brought the faint scent of Omega fear to his nose. The scent caused his Alpha scent to thicken in the room unconsciously trying to ward off a threat that wasn’t there. He was the threat he realized as he stepped into the room and Connor’s fear scent thickened. 

Lester tried to take a calming breath but the fear scent frayed his nerves. Every instinct in his body told him to calm the Omega but his brain wanted him to be mad at the deception. 

Three years of working with the, obviously Not-a-Beta, male without even a whiff of his true nature rattled the Alpha. So many times this Omega was in danger and even hurt without proper care was inexcusable! 

“Lester, I’m sorry. I’ll go, just, just please don’t sack me,” Connor’s pleading ramble brought the Alpha back into the present. 

Focusing on the Omega, Lester watched as the young male started scooping up his things in an attempt to start packing but the wiggly dinosaur and a pair of trousers that were tangled in the sheet he was sitting on causes him to loose his balance and fall face first into the bed. The little diictodon, Nancy, groaned and wiggled out from under the heavy male and crawled under the duvet. 

That was when Lester felt a tug on his trouser leg. The other diictodon had grabbed it and was making an odd growl like noise. It seemed the small creature was protective of his owner. 

“Sid, no! Don’t do that, mate,” Connor said while fighting to untangle himself from the mess of a nest and save his pet from the angry Alpha. 

Leaning down the Alpha growled at Sid but the diictodon just gave an especially hard tug to his trousers ripping the fabric just as Connor scooped him up and attempted to pull the material from its mouth. 

“Sid, mate, this isn’t a game,” Connor murmured to the creature that was determined to keep his prize. 

The scene took some of the fuel out of Lester’s fire. It reminded him of something his own kids would do. The shift in thoughts brought a new perspective to Connor’s deception over his status as an Omega. The pure terror that he smelled had to have been caused by something or someone. This caused the Alpha to growl. 

The growl startled the Omega out of the tug-o-war game and cause him to shrink away while curling protectively around his pet. 

The spike in fear scent and the reaction solidified Lester’s theory that someone had hurt this Omega in the past and likely that someone was an Alpha. Fighting to control his anger the Alpha made a calming purr sound in the back of his throat. The same sound that he made to calm his children. 

“It’s okay, Connor. You’re not getting sacked.”

“Really?” The Omega’s big brown eye were soft and hopeful. 

“In future, I expect full disclosure on any complications with regards to your status. You are allotted Heats off,” Lester explained. 

“Thank you, Lester!” Connor said with a wide dimpled grin. “I’ll just get everything cleaned up here and be on me way.”

“No.” The Alpha growled then cleared his throat before adding, “The offer to stay until you find another place still stands. Just give me due warning before any heats and there won’t be a problem.”

“That won’t be a problem, I’ve never had a heat before,” Connor said happily sitting back on the bed and releasing Sid to hunt after Nancy in the mess of clothes. 

“What?” Lester demanded alarmed.

“I’ve been taking suppressants since I was a kid. It’s a bit of an inconvenience, innit, to have a heat when everyone thinks I’m a Beta. So I always stopped them,” Connor explained. 

“Connor, you’re body needs to get into a natural cycle. Those suppressants are dangerous long term. You’re smart enough to know that,” Lester chided. 

“I’m fine and I always have done,” Connor insisted. 

Lester knew it was a loosing battle so he resigned to let it be. He would leave Connor’s personal problems be and try to ignore the new found knowledge in the work place. As the Alpha was turning to walk out of the room the young Omega called after him,

“You won’t tell anyone will you?”

“I’ll not offer up any personal information, Connor but if there is a medical need I will not hesitate to tell them.”


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine takes over the ARC. A secret is revealed and birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: 
> 
> Sexual harassment towards poor Connor.

The day had started normal enough for Connor. Lester drove him to work and hollered at him for Sid chewing his papers and warming his socks, totally ridiculous if you asked him. Then after an amazing breakthrough with the artifact, all hell broke loose. 

Christine Johnson was an Alpha that was apparently gunning for Lester’s position and it seemed she had enough pull to take it over. As far as Connor was concerned, she was a complete cunt and had no business in the ARC. 

After getting away from her minions, the team ended up in a dilapidated shack that was filled with outdated corned beef tins and according to Danny ridiculously expensive wine.

The day dragged on slowly while Sarah tried to decipher the journal code and it was utterly dull. When 5’o clock rolled around and his phone beeped an alert as a reminder to take his meds Connor had a moment of panic. 

The yellow rucksack he’d stuffed the artifact in was his but the Omega must have used the emergency stash of suppressants on one of his late nights at the ARC. Silently cursing the day, Connor hoped it would end soon or else his secret would be revealed to his team, one of which was an unbonded Alpha who would surely smell the difference sooner than the Betas. 

Deciding that a distraction was in order the team decided to dress up in the old clothes they found in the shack and put on one of the old records. Connor liked the idea of dressing up not only because it brought some fun into their waiting but also allowed him to smell like old dusty wardrobe rather than like an Omega coming off suppressants. 

Dancing with Abby was fun and silly which calmed Connor’s nerves. The translation that Sarah read was foreboding and reminded him of Gandalf reading the Dwarves account of their last moments in Moria. “Drums... Drums in the deep. They are coming.” He couldn’t help but shiver. 

The screech of the vinyl was just as bad as Pippin dropping the skeleton. Although, Connor was sure no one else would appreciate the parallels of the two situations. Which continued as the reset record created an entirely different screech and brought a number of giant flightless man eating birds to them. Connor was sure he could have used a nifty mithril vest in this situation! 

Getting to the car was the easiest part of running away. The drive was rough to say the least and the last thing Connor remembered was seeing a tree crashing through the windscreen. 

When Connor came to it was to an empty car. His jumbled thoughts couldn’t quite process what was happening and the Omega didn’t know whether to be hurt that they left him or distressed that they had been eaten. Danny’s presence was a great comfort until he revealed his plan to use Connor as bait. 

Meeting up with the girls on a minefield was also a very interesting type of feeling. Relief mixed with dread was not something that was easily processed. 

Returning to the shack brought a new set of challenges when Christine’s men showed up. The Alpha of the pair was arrogant and insisted on ignoring their warnings. 

“All in due time,” The Alpha commented with a hungry grin. “Now come on like good little prisoners, we’ll even be kind and let your Omega have some fun. Have a bit of a treat with me and my knot before we turn you over to the boss.” 

“None of us are Omegas,” Abby commented while Sarah looked confused. Connor squirmed in place. His suppressants has warn off after all. He wondered why Danny hadn’t said anything. 

“Very funny,” The Alpha sneered, “You’re nose is just too dull to scent properly, Beta-bitch. Come on pet, let’s have a go at that knot hungry ass.” 

The Alpha made a grab at Connor before Danny stood in front of him with a snarl. Sarah and Abby both looked at Connor in shock. 

“Back off!” Danny growled. 

“You don’t stand a chance, Quinn,” the Alpha said raising his gun. 

When suddenly the groups attention was shifted away from the threatening Alpha. Before they could say anything the Alpha’s partner was snatched up by a giant bird and eaten. The Alpha blanched and ran for his car, dropping the artifact. 

Connor dove for it and would have been ran over by the frightened Alpha had it not been for Abby pushing him out of the way. The Alpha didn’t go far before he ran over a mine and exploded. The giant bird fall to the floor his head nearly completely severed from its long neck. 

The sounds of more birds coming caused the team to run for the shack. The next 30 minutes were seemed like hours as they fended off the persistent creatures. In the end Danny’s rather clever plan to lure the creatures back into the anomaly with the vinyl recording of the bird’s call was brilliant. 

The celebration was short lived however when Becker showed up.


End file.
